The MSGPP Informatics and Data Management Core will assist in maintenance of databases, computers, networks and data integrity for all MSGPP units. This includes installing hardware and software; system administration and computer security; providing storage and tools for data backup and file sharing within MSGPP; maintaining the internal web site for rapid access to shared resources; maintaining the public website and assuring networking for data transfer. A central database will be tightly integrated with local databases to facilitate data transfer and central data storage, enabling MSGPP researchers to track and retrieve data for all the steps done on a target in all MSGPP Projects. This Core will provide tools to mine data to improve the success rate of the units, and help identify bottlenecks in the pipeline and their possible causes. This Core will generate the XML information for the TargetDB if NIH to avoid duplication with other structural genomics groups, and for PEPCDB if NIH of protocols for protein production and crystallization.